Development and testing of methods to evaluate Health Risk Appraisal (HRA) as an educational intervention are the principal aims of this project. HRA and its associated personalized risk assessment were designed to yield belief and behavior changes that promote improved health status, including reduction of risks for cancer. HRA is widely used, especially in worksite health programs. An interview will be developed and tested in a small scale trial to determine the effects of risk appraisal feedback on individuals' information about risk, health beliefs concerning risk and the effectiveness of various actions, intentions to act, and behavior change. An information-processing model forms the conceptual framework for the project. The study itself will compare groups of workers in auto plants who receive the personalized feedback from HRA with those who do not. Both white-collar and blue-collar workers will be included. Information will be collected by means of telephone interview shortly after the HRA is given and again five to six months later. From this research, it should be possible to determine the major dimensions required to evaluate HRA as a health communication and whether a full-scale trial is warranted.